Never Let Go
by L o s s S h e m e
Summary: Rin finally thought her staying on Sesshomaru's empire will be definitive and will bring her eternal happiness with both she and her lord, but it was almost to good to be true, as her beloved lord caught a mysterious illness that will make him 'disapear', Rin, now twelve years old, travels around the west lands, holding her lord's hand, desprately trying to find a cure.
1. Chapter 1

_I've Been Walking And Walking All Day.  
It Felt as if i was running.  
My leg hurts…  
But I won't give up.  
Since there is this small yet conforting hand holding mine._

**NEVER LET GO…**

**Hi ! ^^  
I'm New Here, hope i'll get along with some of you readers/authors.  
My English May Be a bit 'bad' but really, I hope it's 'acceptable'.  
This is my first story.  
All characters of the story are fictionnal.  
The Story is Based On InuYasha and The Main Characters are : Sesshomaru And Rin.  
The Story is Based On Rin's Point Of View.**

_I remember each and every day how I smiled happily while following a very huge and recomforting body walking right in front of me.  
I remember on how his gaze turned slowly and gently towards me.  
I remember on how I always talked so much good about him.  
Of Course I Would.  
He is my Saviour._

**Never let Go.**

I walked slowly towards the west lands riding on the two headed demon Ah Un, looking endlessly for the empire.  
« Do You See Anything, Rin ?! » That Crappy Frog shouted at me.  
-« No, I don't See Anything… »  
-« Tch ! Look Better ! » He said while hitting me.  
Of course, i mumbled some words while looking, and I knew the toad heard me, but it didn't matter.  
The only thing that mattered to me was to find the empire where my lord was.  
I've been waiting for 2 whole years now, i'm currently 12 years old, i've been living in lady Kagome's and lady Kaede's village for quite a while, and I waited patiently for the day that my Lord's empire is finished.  
To Live With Him… That is…

From what i remember, I never really knew what was my relationship with him, or what did he think of me, everybody told me he thought of me as a 'daughter', that he always had that father look/Figure from him, on how he was way too mature for silly things like 'marriage' or 'mating'.

But I didn't believe it, of course i won't, i'm still full of hope.

« Where is your mind, Girl ?! Keep looking ! » Jaken yelled.  
-« I am ! » I replied while glaring at him, that frog never understands anything !  
We've been searching for quite a while, until I finally saw something behind the deep and dark fog, a huge and magisteous looking empire.  
My lips curved into a huge smile, I shouted « There it is ! Master Jaken ! The Empire ! »  
The Toad pushed me down, « REALLY ?! FINALLY ! LORD SESSHOMARU ! » He Yelled Happily.  
My back hurts, but it's alright, i smiled back at him, I couldn't believe it, finally, our peaceful and beautiful life together will begin !

_Well that is what I thought…_

I jumped out of the back of Ah Un, glancing each and every corner with a sparkling smile, i kept giggling every second glancing everywhere, walking slowly until I reached near a huge door with two huge demon head's.  
My eyes started to widen, and my lips curved into a circle with a huge « OOooh ! » Coming out of my mind, Jaken then came to hit me with his Staff.  
« Don't get too impressed Girl ! This is far less from what you will see Next ! » He said while making himself snobby.  
I pouted and said, « Hmph ! Well it's not like we invited you Jaken, the messanger's came for _**me **_and not for _**you**_ » I said.  
« What ?! You ungrateful girl ! I came all this way, with Ah Un Just to bring you to the empire and now you say that i am not invited ?! » He yelled.  
-« Yeah Well Sesshomaru Never asked you to come and 'fallow' him in the first place ! »  
-« Oh ! You are the one to talk ! »  
-« Look at yourself first ! Toad Face ! »  
-« I AM NOT A TOAD ! »  
I then took his staff and hitted him on the head with it by reflex, I despise that frog more than anything, but I actually don't mind him following either, as long as he doesn't come and disturb me.

I then decided to knock on the huge door, using the two demon head knocks, a very handsome looking man opened the door, « … Come in… » He said slowly while leading the way.  
I thought right away he wasn't very talkative.  
«… Do you need help with your stuff… » He said while giving me a bored look, who kinda' looked annoyed.  
« Ah, no worries, Jaken will take care of them » I said while glancing at him.  
The toad had his mouth wide open, « WHAT ?! » I then stuck my tongue out meaning _Serves You Right !  
_I then asked the Demon, « Where is lord Sesshomaru-Sama ? »  
The boy frowned, and then took his gaze elsewhere, « About That… Lord Sesshomaru, isn't feeling well right now, he can't accept any visits… » He said with a nerveous tone.  
I pouted, « Eh ? why ? What kind of illness ?! »  
-« It's not really an illness actually but… He really can't accept anybody right now ! »  
-« Then Tell me what does he have ?! I haven't seen him for quite a while now ! »  
The young man gasped and turned back to the frog, who was carrying most of my things, the toad who already had alot of hardship carrying my things looked rather confused, the young demon boy glanced at me, giving me a look saying that i should better not meddle myself into that kinda' thing.

I sighed and said, « Fine, Alright, but when will I be able to see him ? » I asked politely.  
« That will depend on his condition… » He said, he then continued, « Now Follow me, i'll show you to your room… »

I nodded and decided to follow him.  
I wonder… What kind of Illness My Lord Has ?

_To be continued…_

**There goes one Chapter !  
Thank you ! :D  
I'm happy, i've finally started my very first chapter of my very first story !  
Gyan ! I'm so overly excited.  
Thank you Once More.  
The Next Chapter will be released tomorow.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I've Been Walking And Walking All Day.  
It Felt as if i was running.  
My leg hurts…  
But I won't give up.  
Since there is this small yet conforting hand holding mine.  
_  
**NEVER LET GO…**

**Hello i'm back ! :D  
2****nd**** Chapter ! Wow ! My very own noobish record ! xD  
Anyways, enjoy this chapter.  
The story is based on Rin's point of view.**

_I remember each and every day how I smiled happily while following a very huge and recomforting body walking right in front of me.  
I remember on how his gaze turned slowly and gently towards me.  
I remember on how I always talked so much good about him.  
Of Course I Would.  
He is my Saviour._

I've been following that boy's back for a while, I took a look at the things arround me meanwhile, the anterior looks so much more big than what i've thought ! There are some very weird objects lying on the tables, swords almost everywhere on the walls, we could see almost every type of sword ! Katana, Naiji, Scrobe.  
I then suddenly hit the boys back without noticing, « Oops, sorry… » I said, the boy turned and told me, « Call me Daiki » He said disturbed.  
« Ah… Okay Daiki… » I replied.  
He then opened the door in front of us, « This is your room, Lady Rin » He said.  
My eyes widened, the room in front of me was so huge ! There was a big looking comfy futon right next to the window, some scrolls for drawings, stuffed animals on the low edged table, and an personal buisness room ! (bathroom).  
« Ahh ! It 's so pretty ! » I said all moved, « Is it really my room ?! »  
Daiki noded, i shouted of happiness then jumped on my futon, Daiki then told me, « Well, feel free to explore the empire's rooms, but please don't go to the room next to yours, including the basement, please take your time to familerize yourself to your room while we prepare diner » He said politely while bowing and closing the door.  
I just couldn't help but smiling.

This place is just… Yeah…  
« Hnn… The futon is so comfy… I guess i'll take a short nap till diner… » I said to myself, and gently closed my eyes, to enter the beautiful world of dreamland.

But it didn't last for long, not even seven minutes, as some panting noises awakened me, « Uhhh… Hmm ? » I started to look for what it was, maybe outside ?  
I looked through the window, nothing…  
Then, I tried to get more abile to the noise, it's from the room right next to mine.  
« Wait, the room right next to mine ?! »  
It's the one i'm not allowed to go into, I frowned for a second, what if i didn't obey Daiki's orders ? Will Sesshomaru be angry at me too ?  
… Right now wasn't the right time to think, that person's panting became wider and wider, it looked like it was in a lot of pain…  
I didn't want to think, I just opened the door, glanced a bit at the slight opening, to see a white body on the futon.  
… My Lord !  
« L-Lord ! » I said to myself, but then realized i said it out loud.  
He didn't move, oh my god he seems to be suffering !  
I decided to get nearer to him, he was sweating alot, and he felt like he was in pain, but somehow, something wasn't right, he doesn't look like the Sesshomaru i've known before… How can I put it, he isn't as… Mature ?

I decided to examine him more, but in the meantime i was getting fired up, he was so beautiful covered up in sweat ! But right now wasn't time for my perverted side, I decided to look for something useful, I saw a bowl full of water and a chiffon who cought my eye, 'I can wipe some of his sweat with this' i thought.

Just as I touched a bit of his forehead, his hand stopped mine.  
« Who… Is it ? » He said slowly while panting and trying to open his eyes.  
« A-Ah, it's me, Rin ! » I replied.  
-« R-Rin ? » He slowly opened his eyes, while still panting, « You aren't supposed to be here » He said while in pain.  
« Please, let me take care of you ! » I begged.  
« No… » He replied seriously.  
« M-My lord… I beg of you ! I can't stand to see you in such a state ! »I tried once more.

« Rin… Your presence just makes things worse… » He replied.  
-« What ? »  
-« Get out Rin, _He's still panting, _I don't want you to see me like… » He couldn't finish, as he fainted.

« MY LORD ! » I yelled.  
Daiki rushed in, « What is going on in here ?! »  
« Ah ! » I put my hand on my mouth realizing the desobayance and annoyance i made.  
« Lady Rin, I told you that you MUSN'T come in here ! » He said seriously.  
« I'm Sorry ! I'm Sorry ! I heard some painful panting sounds near my room so I just came and… »  
-« -Sigh- Nevermind, please go out now… » He said while taking me by the arm.  
« Wait ! Let me take care of him ! » I said.  
Daiki turned and analyzed the futon where Sesshomaru was resting, he realized something went wrong, « Oh Shit » He said.  
I was at first surprised of that foul word that came out of a mouth who i suprisingly thought was silent and gentle.  
He dashed next to the futon and gasped suddenly, I followed and saw…  
… Oh Lord…  
My lord.. He's… He's not looking well !  
Something isn't right, why… Is he looking… As if he's the same age as me ?!  
« What's happening to him ?! » I shouted at Daiki.  
He stayed on spot, paralyzed, and sighed, « Lord Sesshomaru … Got cursed… »  
I froze.  
Cursed ? Cursed ?! Why ?!  
« What ?! Seriously ?! Why ?! » I yelled.  
« Please Calm down, the reason behind all of this is still unknown, all we know is that if it continues, he will grow younger, and younger, till the baby and fœtus, until he disapears completely as if he wasn't even born to this world » He explained.  
I bit my lip, and started crying, « That… Can't be… Is there… A cure somehow ?! »  
« … Well… This… Isn't really simple, we already sent all of the lord's greatest demons/servants of the west lands, but in vain, they didn't really find anything »  
« Since when did he get cursed ?! » I asked.  
« About a week ago… » He said.

A week… My lord has been suffering of that curse for a week…  
Is it really a curse ? I don't know.  
Will he remain alive ? I don't know.  
But all I know, is that if there is a cure somewhere, I have to find it.  
For You.  
Lord Sesshomaru.

I wiped my tears, and took my Lord's hand, who suddenly felt like it had the same size as mine.  
He opened gently his eyes and looked at me, still panting, i whispered to his ear.  
« Lord Sesshomaru, I may be an unsignifiant insect, a mere human pest, but to me, you are the most precious being of all my life, I want to treasure you in my heart forever lord Sesshomaru, so please, come with me ! Let us look for a cure together ! » I said.  
His eyes widened, his sweating yet white face stayed perplex for a while, until he fully nodded his head.

I started Smiling, and looked at Daiki, who was confused, « Alright, we're going » I said while taking my Lord by the hand.  
« To where ? » Daiki said.  
« To find a cure » I replied.

Rin, 12 years Old.  
Sesshomaru, Unknown.  
The two of them who looked like they had the same age.  
Will now start their advanture into the west lands.  
_**It is just the beginning of their amazing story…**_

_To be continued…_

**2****nd**** Chapter ! WOOO !  
Sorry this took… Quite a while.  
I'm having exams, so it's hard to study and to actually write a story.  
I'm happy enough to be able to Write like this, i smile each chapter i write.  
Please review too… I love reviews.  
Arrigatou.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_I've Been Walking And Walking All Day.  
It Felt as if i was running.  
My leg hurts…  
But I won't give up.  
Since there is this small yet conforting hand holding mine.  
_  
**NEVER LET GO  
**  
**3rd Chapter ! Finally !  
I'm so happy i've come so far ! even though it's only been a while since i've updated, and this is after all my very first fanfic, i'm still proud !  
Please Review If you liked/curious about what is going to happen next.  
The story is based on Rin's Point Of View.**

The story is based on Rin's point of view.

_I remember each and every day how I smiled happily while following a very huge and recomforting body walking right in front of me.  
I remember on how his gaze turned slowly and gently towards me.  
I remember on how I always talked so much good about him.  
Of Course I Would.  
He is my Saviour._

Daiki started to blink, rub his eyes, and said « I don't think I heard you well, please repeat » He said serious.  
« I said, i'm going to take lord Sesshomaru, to find a cure together ! » I answered properly.  
Daiki frowned, and his serious look suddenly became a glare, « Please don't joke about this, Sesshomaru isn't in the condition to go out, he must stay in bed and rest »  
I got carried away suddenly, « It's better to go and do something rather than patiently waiting for death ! Lord Sesshomaru is better off going with me and Ah Un ! » I answered.  
Daiki facepalmed, and put his hand on my shoulder, « Listen, Lady Rin, You are still young, not even 13 years old, i doubt you even got your horse* yet, please, there is still hope yet, nothing says that lord Sesshomaru will die, the lord's minions are already looking all over the west lands, there are a good hundred of them outside now, your help will be meaningless and rather pointless, if you get by a demon, lord Sesshomaru won't be able to protect you in his state, it will become fatal for both you and his lord » He explained to me.  
**Note : A way ancient Japanese(1468-1963) people refered their 'period ' to 'horse'.  
**I looked at him, blushing at the horse part, « we'll be fine ! Besides ! Lord Sesshomaru already agreed he'll come with me ! »  
Sesshomaru looked at Daiki, nodded, Daiki on the other hand sighed, he couldn't desobey his lord.  
« Alright, If it is what lord Sesshomaru wants, then I won't get this matter any further, Rin, You may take his lord Outside, but you must at least take someone responsible with you » He strictly Said.  
I smiled at Daiki, even though he's a demon , he's a good person, and strangely looks human but who cares, I have to find a 'responsible and mature adult Demon ' somewhere.

Suddenly, a crappy and really annoying voice cought my ear, « Rin ! Get your butt down here and bring your stuff ! I'm tired ! »  
It was Jaken, that stupid frog never shuts up, but for a moment i smiled, maybe that toad could be healpful, my eyes starting shining, and i looked at my lord who gave me a disgusted look , « Come On , Lord Sesshomaru ?! Please, Jaken can be useful, well… His staff can ! He can come with us can he ? » I asked politely.  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and sighed, he then fully nodded meaning 'yes'.

I immidiately went downstairs, Jaken who was waiting suddenly yelled, « AHHHHH ! YOU WITCH ! What did you do to lord Sesshomaru ?! »  
« I'll explain later, for now Jaken, you have to come with us ! » I said.  
Jaken pouted, « And why should I ? »  
«Cause' I said so ! » I said raising my ego.  
Sesshomaru pulled a bit of my kimono, i turned looking at him, seems he given me the look saying, _Let me do this _and so I nodded, and let him go through with it.  
« L…Lord Sesshomaru ?! » Jaken said confused.  
Sesshomaru teasingly smiled, Jaken smiled back, but at that moment he gave that frog a punch so powerful that he fainted.  
Lord Sesshomaru then took the ugly beast by the foot and trailed from behind, heading his way to Ah Un.

Even though he is cursed, he seriously doesn't look like it…  
« Well We're off » I said.  
« Wait ! » Daiki said.  
« Huh ? »  
-« You're not going without taking any food with you are you ? » He asked.  
-« Oops ! » I said while blushing.  
Daiki sighed, and bought a fine looking box of dark wood, there was a beautiful smell of meat with some spices, added with some rice.  
« Mmmmm ! »  
« Please make sure to eat as much as you can, you are a human after all, it's important you look after your health' » He explained.  
I nodded, « Thank You Daiki, you truly are a good person »

I went out, and looked for My Lord and Ah Un, including Jaken, I spotted them already on his back, my lord was on a sleeping/bored position, i snuggled, it was adorable, I never thought this look suited him so well, but i then realized his torso was bear, (Yeah guys, she just suddenly realized it) « Oh Lord Sesshomar u ! Don't tell me you'll go like this ?! » I asked worried.  
He shrugged, giving me a look that says _I'm a demon, not like i'm going to get sick…  
_Of course, I didn't believe such a stare, I immidiately went back in and took his usual clothing and armor, (who we're extremely big for his size).  
« Ah… It's a bit big but please cover yourself up with it ! » I said.  
He glared at me, I looked back at him with worried eyes, he then sighed and said  
« This is pointless… » With a somehow, not mature voice at all ?!  
I got surprised, « Oh, How Cute ! Your Voice is so adorable, Lord Sesshomaru ! »  
**Note : Clearly, lord Sesshomaru went back to the stage when he didn't hit puberty yet.  
**He turned and faced another side, i could see a slight bit of his jaw red, « Don't ever mention that again » He said seriously, I giggled.

Jaken woke up, « Uhh, My head, lord Sesshomaru what is… AHH ! YOU ! What are you doing ?! Ungrateful MUTT ! Laughing at lord Sesshomaru like that ! » He shouted while pointing at me using his horrible index finger.  
Sesshomaru punched him, « She isn't laughing at me » He said.

I glanced back at the empire, we came today and we already have to leave… I'm honestly really tired from the trip back at Lady Kagome and Kaede's village, but guess there is not a choice, i really don't want my lord To die From that illness…  
I jumped on the back of Ah Un, « Come On Ah Un, Let's Go… » I said.

« Where are we going ?! » Jaken asked surprised.  
I frowned to that question and scrached my cheek, « Ah Uhm…. » I said while trying to guess…  
« YOU DON'T KNOW ?! Then why going in the first place ?! »  
« Well, we should at least look for a village first ! » I said.  
« You idiotic girl ! There isn't a village near the empire in miles ! It could take a lot of time ! » He shouted.  
« But Ah Un goes really fast on air ! » I pouted.  
« It's still not enough ! A lord's empire always is supposed to be far from villages ! » He mumbled.  
I decided to ignore the toad, and look for something far away.

We we're flying off for quite a while, but nothing to be found, Sesshomaru-Sama was already Sound asleep, that transformation made him so tired, i could understand, of course, who wouldn't ? To think he'd get cursed, who would do such a terrible thing ?! To my lord…

I was dazing off for a bit, thinking about his sorrowful curse, until Jaken hit my head, « DON'T DAZE OFF ! Look ! There's a village there ! » He yelled at me while giving me some of his nasty morals.  
I looked that way, there was indeed a village, my eyes widened, i suddenly took Jaken by the hand and said, « You're gonna come with me ! » I shouted  
Jaken opened his mouth, shocked, « EHH ?! No way ! I'm staying with lord Sesshomaru ! » He complained.  
I sighed and hit him on the head, « Ah Un is there ! Toad head, lord Sesshomaru risks nothing ! And it's better for at least a demon toad to come with me in order for the villagers to believe in me ! » I explained.  
Jaken pouted, i knew he just wanted to be close to Sesshomaru, that toad has the guts, but it doesn't matter to me, i know lord Sesshomaru will never get interested on that thing.  
As a matter of fact, it was always a one sided 'respectful' love for Jaken, as lord Sesshomaru always made it worse for him.

Back to what is more important, i walked towards a cherry blossomed tree path leading us to the closest village, everything was so beautiful, i closed my eyes for a minute and smelled the bright nice scent of the flowers, i felt so comfortable, until Jaken pinched me.  
« Ow ! » I said  
« STOP DAZING OFF ! LORD SESSHOMARU MIGHT TRANSFORM AG… » He couldn't finish, as he got knocked out of the ground.  
« I'm fine… » Lord Sesshomaru said, suddenly coming out of nowhere.  
« My lord ! Please, go back ! It might be dangerous here » I said while trying to persuade him.  
« Yokai are everywhere, even in the most safe looking places… It won't matter there or here anyways »  
-« Ah … I see… But, are you really okay ? It would still be better if you can rest some more on Ah Un's back » I explained.  
« Like i said, i'm fine » He angered himself at me.  
I decided to stop talking and obey, even at such a form, he is still my lord, i have to respect him, he is my senior in many ways…  
We've been walking for a short while now, i could feel his stare behind me, I felt immature and stupid, he IS my lord, even in such a form, he is still my lord, no matter which form he is in, and to think i became so clueless…  
I then suddenly felt a hand holding mine, I turned and saw my lord, he looked at me then turned, I honestly didn't understand what happened but, all I know is that we are now connected by a firm yet comfortable touch .  
Despite that it's hard to see him as a senior, in that small and bright weak body looking of his.  
But i still find him beautiful.

I hope the villagers will Help Him.  
This is the only thing I wish…

_To be continued…_

**Sorry for the late chapter !**

I was in a whole week of exams, it's finally over now !  
I'll be able to update a new chapter each now and then right now !  
Please review as well.

Thank You_  
_


End file.
